Hey, Levi, Is It True That Angels Don't Breathe In The Ocean?
by CloudedCreation
Summary: Hey, Levi, did you have a best friend when you grew up? I had Armin, and then I killed Mikasa when I was nine. No. That's wrong. I saved Mikasa. But I killed her kidnappers, but that's good, right? I did good. Did I do good, Levi? My dad never told me. Major Character Death. Slash. Eren/Levi.


Hey, Levi, I've been meaning to ask – yeah, I know, stupid of me, right? – but do you remember that day when we first met? Of course you do, what was I thinking. It was a pretty special event even by our standards. But that aside, what I wanted to say is that from the first moment I laid my eyes upon you I haven't been able to look away. You're like the moon, Levi, lights up my dark.

Hey, Levi, do you know that you're really beautiful when you fly? You look like an angel.

Hey, Levi, my mother died when Wall Maria fell. How did your mother die? Was her name also Carla? Carla is a pretty name.

Hey, Levi, did you know that I used to play the violin when I was younger? I had one – blue, very scratched – but it broke when my father dropped his suitcase on it. I don't think he's ever apologized so much before in his life. It was weird. I miss playing. We didn't have time to get another one before the big guy came. Then there weren't any to get.

Hey, Levi, I think it is a Tuesday today.

Hey, Levi, I used to have a cat before our house broke due to the rock. She was a small breed – tiny and weak but with one hell of a voice – and her fur was the colour of the night sky. Dark, dark black with just the smallest hint of blue. She used to sleep with me in my bed, right there, next to my head. Always stealing my pillow. And if I tried to take it back she just scratched me. So mean.

Hey, Levi, I miss my cat.

Hey, Levi, do you have some dust in your eyes? You should try to get it out before it hurts you too much, you know. Or before someone thinks you're actually crying. Are you crying, Levi?

Hey, Levi, can you read me a story? My father always used to read for me when I was sick. I feel kind of sick now. Like I'm a fish on land, no water to breathe. I think fishes breathe. It's hard to live without breathing, after all. Maybe they're zombies. Fish-zombies. Heh, fishbies.

Hey, Levi, how come I'm so cold? It's summer, the weather is as warm as it gets, I shouldn't be cold. I'm freezing, can you get me a blanket, please?

Hey, Levi, you know I love you, right?

Hey, Levi, have you ever seen the ocean? I haven't. Want to, though, Armin says it's as big as the sky and that there lives more animals there than anywhere else. That's cool, I think. Millions of fishes.

Hey, Levi, I'd like to see an octopus once.

Hey, Levi, tell Erwin I'm sorry. I can't help you win back Wall Maria after all.

Hey, Levi, is Hanji here? My hands feel really weird. Did she give me something before? She's never done it without telling me about it in advance. Maybe it's the mushrooms we had for lunch? I knew they tasted too funny to be good. See, I do know what I'm talking about when it comes to food. And you didn't trust me, yeez.

Hey, Levi, is that your gear or are you just that happy to see me? No, I'm pretty sure sticks don't feel like that. Too thick, for one, and too unwoody. Stop laughing, meanie, it is too a word.

Hey, Levi, did you have a best friend when you grew up? I had Armin, and then I killed Mikasa when I was nine. No. That's wrong. I _saved_ Mikasa. But I killed her kidnappers, but that's good, right? I did good. Did I do good, Levi? My dad never told me.

Hey, Levi, you're really short. Like, _really_ short. Shorter than a pea. I didn't know that was possible until I met you.

Hey, Levi, my father is a doctor. He saves people. Not like you do, you're more awesome than him.

Hey, Levi, I don't know if you know, but I'm actually fifteen meters tall. I'm a Titan, Levi, did you know that? The monster isn't only in my head.

Hey, Levi, where are Mikasa and Armin? Can you tell them to come? I miss them. Like, there's a hole in me and I can't fill it. Can people die from being too hollow?

Hey, Levi, why are you crying? You shouldn't cry – even though you're pretty when you do, too, you're always pretty – you should always smile, Levi, even if you don't turn your lips. Can you smile for me? I miss your smile.

Hey, Levi, how come there is a hole in my stomach? I can't feel my legs anymore. Or my arms. I don't think that's normal.

Hey, Levi, I think my father did something he shouldn't have done to me.

Hey, Levi, I think you would have liked my mom. Her name is – _was_ – Carla, have I told you that? I don't think I have. She loved rainbows and music and butterflies. And potatoes with onion, she really liked those. She loved me the most, though. She would have liked you too, even if she'd kill you – and me – for letting me join the Legion. She's strange like that.

Hey, Levi, is this how it feels to die? I haven't died properly before, I don't know what it's supposed to be like.

Hey, Levi, it doesn't really hurt anymore. You can stop crying now.


End file.
